pokemon_light_pink_and_dark_purplefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Light Pink and Dark Purple Wiki
Please note that the Pokédex is undergoing massive overhaul at the moment, in preparation for the next demo; If you want to look up data for the current demo, search for earlier versions in the History sections of each page. There are also some changes in the dex, some Pokémon were taken out, some were renamed, and a few will get a retyping. ''' '''Pokémon Light Pink Version and Pokémon Dark Purple Version are the primary paired versions of Generation ???, a fanmade Pokémon Generation by ???, created by ???. Light Pink and Dark Purple follow the trends set up by previous games in the series. Two player characters (one male, Jack, and one female, Clara) travel a new region, Awami, on their Pokémon journeys. This region is inhabited by various selfmade Pokémon, and like in BW, none of those available prior to Generation ???can be obtained before defeating the Elite Four. Plot The game starts in Wolfpine Town in the players room. The player is sitting in front of his/her TV and is watching a battle between two Pokémon trainers. Your mother comes in and tells you that your best friends, Oscar and Ruby, is waiting for you downstairs to get your first Pokemon from Prof. Twilight Sparkle. You walk to the lab with Oscar, Ruby and the Professor lets you choose one of three Pokemon. After choosing your starter, Oscar and Ruby runs out of the lab. From then on, the player will set off on adventures through the Awami region. Along the way, the player, Oscar, and Ruby will battle eight Gym Leaders, while trying to complete the Pokédex. After managing to obtain all eight Badges, the player will head to the Pokémon League to battle the Elite Four and the Champion. Awami Region * Awami * Starters * Awami Pokédex Towns and Cities * Wolfpine Town * Rosélake Town * Hana City * ??? Town * Blackpool City * ??? Town * Snowcape City * ??? Town * Lunar City * ??? Town * Khipolis City * ??? Town * Big Wave City * ??? Town * Cherry Tree City * ??? Town * ??? Town * Srehord City * Flexing Town (Upcoming) * ??? Village (Upcoming) * Awami League Village (Upcoming) Landmarks * Frolt Cavern * Petal'' ''Forest * Midnight Forest Routes * Route 1 * Route 2 * Route 3 * Route 4 * Route 5 * Route 6 * Route 7 * Route 8 * Route 9 * Route 10 * Route 11 * Route 12 * Route 13 * Route 14 * Route 15 * Route 16 (Upcoming) * Route 17 (Upcoming) * Route 18 (Upcoming) Gyms Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark brings back the traditional eight Gyms. They are Flora (Grass), Cole (Dark), Crystal (Ice), Omega (Psychic), Emily (Normal),River (Water), Trixie (Fairy), Draco (Dragon). * Hana Gym * Blackpool Gym * Snowcape Gym * Lunar Gym * Khipolis Gym * Big Wave Gym * Cherry Tree Gym * Srehord Gym Characters Rivals and People * Player ** Jack ** Clara * Rivals ** Oscar ** Ruby * Professor Twilight Sparkle * ??? * Fashion Designer Rarity * Trainer classes Retuning characters * Hau * Looker * Blue * Red * Valerie Gym Leaders * Flora * Cole * Crystal * Omega * Emily * River * Trixie * Draco Elite Four and Champion * Summer * Selam * Sparkle * Poyse * Champion Kalle Team Dark * Team Dark Boss Drake * Team Dark Admin Jessie * Team Dark Admin Harry * Team Dark Grunts Team Light * Team Light Boss Stella * Team Light Admin Jake * Team Light Admin Bailey * Team Light Grunts Items * Items * TM * HM * Berries * Apricorns Category:Browse